Serena
by E-Zone 10
Summary: The tale of Pokemon Trainer Serena. A tale of life, liberty, and Pokemon.


Your winner, and the NEW Pokemon Champion of Kalos, Serena!

The crowed roared and cheered and started to chant my name. The feeling of finally realizing my dream of becoming Pokemon Champion of Kalos was indescribable. This is what me and my family of Pokemon had worked for all these years. A huge grin was on my face as I ran to hug my most loyal Pokemon partner. He spoke to me, and even if it was a language I didn't understand, I seemed to know what he was saying.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Wait, Dragonites didn't make that sound…..

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The second round of beeps is enough to stir from my very good dream. As I reach to turn off my increasingly annoying alarm clock, I feel a sharp pain in my back. I turn around, and sure enough, the culprit was my mothers Fletchling.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! The world wants me awake" I said to nobody in particular.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I smash my alarm clock off in pure annoyance. Shrugging off the drowsiness, I change out of my pajamas, and headed downstairs. Today was an important day, as when me and my mom arrived here in the Kalos region from Kanto, it was announced that Professor Augustine Sycamore was looking for 3 young upstart children to take care of a Pokemon, and potentially go on a Pokemon journey. One phone call later, I was one of the chosen 3. To be honest, I was excited to be able to have a Pokemon and travel around with it, but I had no idea what I was going to do. I could battle gym leaders, participate in Pokemon contests, or some other third thing. Anyways, speculating won't get me anywhere. I guess I'll just see where the wind takes me.

Breakfast was delicious, courtesy of my mother. Back in Kanto, my mom was a famous Rhyhorn Racer, one of the best ever. I told her I about my dilemma, and she said some stuff about it being okay to not know what to do, as that was just part of the adventure. I wasn't really listening though. As I began to wonder what 3 Pokemon I would have to choose from. I heard different regions had different starter Pokemon. All I knew was that Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle were Kanto's starting Pokemon. My thought process was interrupted by the words of my mother.

"It's 10:30 AM Serena, you might want to start to head out, before you're late. I already packed your bag, you have food and clothes to last you a good month. I wish you all the luck in the world!"

"Thanks Mom." I replied. I put on the bag, and slowly walked out the door. This is where the true adventure began.

With one final send off to my mother, Rhyhorn, and Fletchling. I set off on my journey. According to the brochure the Kalos Pokemon Lab sent over after I was picked, there was supposed to be one of the professor's assistant waiting for me in Aquacorde Town, which thankfully was not very far from Vaniville Town. Speaking of Vaniville Town, my mother said someone else from Vaniville Town also was picked. I wonder who they are. I didn't really meet anyone memorable, after all, I did just move here a week ago. Anyways, as I continued walking, I wonder how this was all going to play out, what Pokemon would I end up catching, and other things. I was excited, but nervous. This was a huge chapter in my life I was about to step into, and not knowing what to expect scared me. Just like mom has always said though… huh. I guess I never really listened to mom when she told me important life things that you only know when you've lived as long as she has.

Talking to myself was a weird habit of mine, at least when I get a Pokemon, I'll at least have someone to direct my thoughts to. I had friends growing up, but never really someone I could call a best friend. Though, there was a kid back at a summer camp in Kanto… well, I guess that story isn't important. One thing that was good about talking to myself was that it was a good way to pass the time. Since before I knew it, I finally hit Aquacorde Town. It was about a 30 minute walk, and I was a bit tired, so I sat down on a bench in the middle of town. Aquacorde Town was a nice little place. Small though, there were only a couple of roads, though the main road was aligned with shops and stores of various things. Not to get too caught up in sight seeing, I kept my eyes peeled for something else. A professors assistant. I didn't really know who I was looking for, mainly someone in a lab coat. Minutes, and minutes passed, and still nobody that looked like a professor's assistant. I looked at my watch, and it read noon. I sighed with exasperation.

An inner voice tells me I should have looked for him, though I was smack dab in the middle of Aquacorde Town, so I should have seen him at least once. Another few minutes passed, when a orange haired kid sat down on the other end of the bench, he looked kinda tired. Maybe he knew something? It seemed kind of unlikely, but I decided to ask him anyway. Not like continuing to sit here was going to get me anywhere.

"Excuse me, but have you seen someone that looked like they could be Professor Sycamore's assistant?" I politely asked.

"I am the Professor's assistant." The boy said as my eyes widened, "Do you know a girl named Serena, and if she's around anywhere? I've been looking for her for the past 30 minutes and I'm supposed to give her a pokemon."

"I am a girl named Serena." I said with shock, I didn't exactly expect the professor's assistant to be a young boy. I was looking for someone… maybe two decades older?

"Well finally I found you." The boy said, "My name is Trevor, and I'm supposed to give you a Pokemon. Sadly, I only have one left. The other two trainers happened to find me earlier. I was actually waiting at the exit of Aquacorde Town. Why weren't you there?" Trevor asked.

"Well…." I said, trying to think of an excuse for my close-mindedness. Luckily, Trevor saved me by continuing on.

"Anyways, I have just a single Pokemon left, and her name is Fennekin." Trevor said, holding a pokeball.

"Fennekin! Come on out!" Trevor said, throwing the pokeball into the air.

A small, Fox-like Pokemon, pale yellow, with tufts of dark red fur covering the inside of it's ears, and a white muzzle appeared on the ground before me, looking somewhat upset. Probably because it wasn't picked by the other two trainers. I couldn't understand why though.

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!" I exclaimed. I picked up the little Fennekin, and held her in front of my face. "I can't understand why the other trainers didn't pick you, you're adorable!" Fennekin seemed to like to newfound affection, so she licked me on the nose.

"Glad to see you two like each other." Trevor said. "Here's a pokedex. It's a high-tech encyclopedia that records data on any Pokemon you see. Also, here's a letter for your mom. It's from professor Sycamore. You should give it to her before you leave officially for your journey. Here's some Pokeballs too. You use them to catch Pokemon. Now, I only have one more thing to ask."

"Huh? What's that?" I asked, momentarily moving my attention away from Fennekin.

"This question is actually for Fennekin." Trevor said, pausing momentarily. "Would you like to go on a journey with Serena?"

Fennekin simply nodded her head up and down in the most adorable way possible.

"Well that's great then!" Trevor said. "Remember, give that letter to your mom, alright?"

"Roger that!" I replied, as Trevor gave me Fennekin's Pokeball and began to walk away.

I looked at Fennekin, and she looked at me. This felt awesome, and I hadn't even done anything yet. I had a Pokemon, and a Pokedex. I looked towards the sky, and I could finally say the words. The words I've been waiting years to say.

I, Serena, am a Pokemon Trainer.

I don't know how long I sat on that bench with Fennekin, but all I know is that I enjoyed every moment of it. I was really excited to get started on this journey, and Fennekin sure was too, she was bouncing up and down all over, but first things first. I had to take this letter to mom. The trip back to Vaniville town went very pleasantly. Me and Fennekin really spent time getting to know each other. We even played a little fetch, in which I found out Fennekin had an appetite for sticks. I found that odd, and oddly adorable. The time that I went from Vaniville to Aquacorde felt a lot slower than from Aquacorde to Vanniville. Probably because I had Fennekin with me. We finally reached my home, where mom was in the front garden, tending to her Rhyhorn.

"Hey Mom!" I yelled. Mother turned her head and gave a wave.

"Hey Serena! I didn't expect you back so early, and your Pokemon is adorable!" Mom said

"Well, her name is Fennekin, and she's my new partner." I said, Fennekin simply gave a "Kin!"

"Well she's definitely a cutie, but shouldn't you be off traveling?" My mother asked.

"Well, yeah, but the professor's assistant wanted me to give you this letter. Apparently it's from Professor Sycamore." I replied.

"Oh really? Lets give it a look then." Mom said, opening and reading the letter. "Huh, it looks like Professor Sycamore wants to see you at his lab in Lumoise city. He also wants you to help him complete the Pokedex, he can see great things in you Serena. That's quite the compliment coming from a professor." My mom finished.

"Wow…." Was all I could say, letting the information process. I was somewhat tired from the walk over there, but hearing this gave me a second wind, a new jolt of life, and it also seemed to excite Fennekin. I didn't know how my adventure was going to go, but at least I know what I was going to do next.

"Lumoise City it is then! Lets go Fennekin!" I said as me and Fennekin started to take off.

"WAAAAIT!"

"Huh?" I asked, my running coming to a halt. Behind me, my mother was jogging towards me, holding something.

"Before you and Fennekin start running off like a Ponyta and a Rapidash, I want you to carry this." My mom said, handing me a folded paper. "It's a town map, with this, you'll actually find your way to Lumoise City." Mom said.

"Oh! Well, thanks mom." I said, putting the map in my bag. "Well, I'll see you soon mom, it's time to get this show on the road!"

Me and Fennekin had left Vaniville Town, and it wouldn't be a place we'd be seeing for a long time. With Fennekin walking happily by my side, I felt like we could accomplish anything. We came across Aquacorde town again, but we went right past it and started to head towards Santalune Forest.

"Well Fennekin, according to the map. As long as we stick on route two, we should be at Santalune Forest before nightfall." I said to my loyal companion, who responded with a simple utter of it's name.

"Hey! You!" Someone shouted, off in the distance, a young boy approached me. "I see you have a pokemon, I have a pokemon myself, how about a battle?"

I was being challenged to a battle? This was so exciting! I looked down to my left, and Fennekin nodded at me. She was already chomping at the bit.

"I accept."

"Alright then, Go Bunnelby!" The boy threw his pokeball and out came a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon.

"Alright! Bunnelby, use Tackle!"

The initial shock of my first Pokemon battle overcame me too much to give Fennekin a command, and I didn't snap out of it until I heard the sound of Fennekin getting hit.

"Oh no, Fennekin! I'm so sorry, go after it with a tackle of your own!" I say.

"Bunnelby, counter with Quick Attack!" The youngster commanded

The speed of Bunnelby's quick attack caught me and Fennekin off guard, as the two clash, Fennekin is sent back by the forcefulness of Bunnelby's Quick Attack.

"Alright Bunnelby! Finish this with another Tackle!"

Clashing with Bunnelby wasn't going to work, it was too strong for that, but Fennekin had something that the Bunnelby didn't. A long range attack.

"Fennekin! Keep your distance, use Ember!" I say.

Fennekin began to fire off a flurry of small flames at the Bunnelby, which is enough to stop it dead in it's tracks, plus Embers burn side effect of burn was apparent. Bunnelby was writhing in pain from the burn.

"Now Fennekin! While it's weak! Finish it off with Tackle!" I commanded

With Bunnelby to weak to get out of the way in time, Fennekin collides with Bunnelby, sending it to the ground, unable to battle.

"Oh no! Bunnelby!" The boy said, tending to his fallen Pokemon. "You did great out there, he said, putting the Bunnelby back in it's Pokeball.

"Way to go Fennekin! We won our first ever battle!" I said, me and Fennekin both jumping with joy.

"You did a great job, your Fennekin must be really strong." The young boy said as he approached me. "Here's your prize money. See ya around!" He said, as he left towards Aquacorde City.

It was late afternoon by the time me and Fennekin hit the entrance of Santalune Forest.

"You ready, Fennekin?" I asked her.

Fennekin only responded with a nod and an adorable "Kin" noise.

"Well then, Santalune City, here we come!"


End file.
